Zack "Fail" P
Zack, better known as Fail, is a Drama Nation Role player who is constantly failing at many things, but somehow always makes it far in the Role plays that he is in. Fail's first role play was Total Drama Maximum, hosted by Troy, where he played "Buck", a cowboy. Fail has many friends but the opinion that he fails a lot causes minor minor conflicts. Many people tease him for his fail, and there is a "myth" that claims anything he touches or does will fail or not function properly. Aliases: Sir Failsalot, Sir Failure, Epic Failure, Baboon, Pickles, Fail4life, Z-Man, Failfag, EBHC Total Drama Maximum Zack's first voyage into the world of rps started in February of 2010 when he noticed the application for Total Drama Maximum. Thinking it would be a fun thing to try, Zack quickly applied as his first OG, Buck Houston. In here, Buck was placed on Team Earth with fellows teammates Marissa, Dani, Christian and Dan. Early in the game, he made friends with Goten and became romantically involved with another castmate, Vanessa. A strong competitor, Buck made it far in the game, winning immunity a variety of times. He and Goten were allianced together for the most part until the end, with their friendship staying strong, even through the tough moments. During the final 4 Transformers challenge, Buck was considered a threat and eliminated, but he soon returned in the finale. There, Buck cheered on Carita (despite being better friends with Goten) and even helped out Carita during the finale. In the end, Buck was one of the 7 people chosen to return for a second season! Total Drama Island Rewind Around the same time that TDM2 was coming to a close, Steve announced that he would be hosting an rp entitled "Total Drama Island Rewind". This gave people the chance to rp as their favorite character from TDI. After seeing Zack rp as Cody during a TDI rp, Steve immediately gave Zack the role of everyone's favorite geek. During the beginning of the season, Cody was placed on the Killer Bass. He easily interacted with the others and made close friends with campers like Tyler, played by Troy, Harold, played by Bomby, and Geoff played by Coco. Throughout the season, Cody usually flirted with Gwen (and sometimes even Noah), but to no avail. Other than that, he never really stuck out too much (aside from the couples challenge where he was allegedly "photographed" with the other male contestants on the show). During the final 7, Cody finally said goodbye when he was voted out, mainly due to failure to participate in the challenge. During the final 5 Dock of Shame challenge, Cody voted for his best friend Tyler to win the competition, which ironically voted out the jock. During the final 3 Triple Dog Dare challenge, Cody suggested such dares as Geoff lighting his hat on fire and Izzy kissing the other female contestants. 'RP CHARACTERS AND PLACES-' TDM- Buck Houston: 4th place TDM2- Buck Houston: 6th place TDM3- Buck Houston: TBA TDT- Jasper Jones: 2nd place TDT2- Jasper Jones: 6th place TDT3- Jasper Jones: TBA TV- Jonah McGorgeousness: 2nd place TV2- Jonah McGorgeousness: TBA TDI:R- Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson: 7th place TDA:R- Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson: TBA TDTR- Brad Dawson: N/A TDI- Randy Dandy: TBA